Valentino Rosa
Valentino is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Valentino is approximately 5'11" weighing about 120 pounds. He appears to be 18 years old with shortish orange hair with gold irises. He is usually wearing a black trench coat (like the one in the pic) with a grey undershirt. His mask piece hangs off the side of his head (like the pic except it's only the top half and doesn't have the cat ears) and his hole is over his right lung. Personality Valentino vastly enjoys his music. He often searches for those that can listen to him "perform" without perishing. He speaks to subordinates or those weaker than him with an extremely condescending tone while speaking to superiors with the utmost respect. He is also the very definition of grace and elegance due to his lavish upbringing and looks down with pity upon those that are less intelligent or don't appreciate his music. Likes Music, wealth, those who can appreciate (and survive) his "performances", women more beautiful than his melodies. Dislikes Uncultured swine that don't appreciate good music, annoying weak people. History As a human, Valentino came from a distinguished Mexican family during the late 1800's that prized him as their favorite son. All his life he was taught that the poor were considered filthy and ignorant and were not worth the space they occupied. At a young age his parents have him flute lessons which he became absorbed and obsessed over. Until one day an uprising of peasants that razed his family's plantation left him in their hands. He was tortured, forced to watch his parents be killed in front of him, and then was killed himself at the age of 12. Powers and Abilities Sonido Basic cero Zanpakutō Flauta - Valentino is able to transform his zanpakuto between flute and sword effortlessly in battle, allowing for an unpredictable fighting style. In flute form it looks like it does in the picture at the top and is made entirely from bone. His sword form is made from smooth, silver metal, with its cross guard shaped like an eagle's wings, and the pommel in the motif of an eagle's head. Along with this, the sword's hilt is wrapped in strong, dark brown leather for gripping. When going into Ressurrecíon he speaks his release command and snaps his flute in half. The two pieces of flute melt and wrap themselves around his forearms forming gauntlets with 6 large holes on the outside. Release command: Sing Melodía Valentino plays a special note that, when enhanced with his reiatsu, causes a huge blast that radiates out with him acting as the center. The blast is strong enough to send a person flying through the air several yards when set off in close proximity but weakens as it expands. Due to this he likes to only use Melodía when close to the enemy to cause maximum damage. Puña Melodica Valentino forces a note from the flute gauntlets out through his fists, causing an explosion much more intense and concentrated than a close range blast from Melodíca. Canción de la Sirena (Song of the Siren) Valentino emits a high frequency sound undetectable by normal ears from his gauntlets throughout a battle. This noise causes dizziness, nausea, and severe migraines that can throw an opponent off. This ability is key in disabling an opponent, especially in battle where focus is critical. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional.